


Forgotten

by A_Voice_Lost_In_The_Wind



Series: Roads [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Bonding, Bounty Hunters, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Family, Fugitives, Gen, Healing, Post-Order 66, Rescue, Stockholm Syndrome, Survival, Teenagers, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Voice_Lost_In_The_Wind/pseuds/A_Voice_Lost_In_The_Wind
Summary: Cedar had a distinctive smell when it was burning. Not as strong or musky as stronger woods, but not sweet smelling either. A fine balance. A smell that the padawan was not entirely prepared to wake up to.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Roads [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615057
Kudos: 6





	1. Fire

Cedar had a distinctive smell when it was burning. Not as strong or musky as stronger woods, but not sweet smelling either. A fine balance. A smell that the padawan was not entirely prepared to wake up to. The gray eyes take several moments to force themselves open. Blurry, and half aware. Not able to focus on what should of been the steering of the beloved ship. The blood coated into the dark eyelashes, smearing when a pale hand began to rub at them. Panic seizing the young form. 

What had happened? It was enough to switch the traumatized brain into survival mode. The pale hands struggled to get the safety belt off of her. The latch pressing inward, indenting a nasty bruise into her chest. It seemed like hours she struggled with the gray restraints before she was able to pull them off. 

Pulling herself out of the mostly destroyed ship was another idea entirely, "Come… Come on, Amethyst. You can do this." The mumbled words did little to soothe her troubled spirit. So many questions bounced around in her head. Where was her master? Had anyone made it out of whatever had hit them? Where was the commander? The ground felt uneven beneath her feet, as her hands dug back into the cockpit. Lightsaber, emergency pack. The two things Plo Koon had never let her go on a mission without. Not that the emergency pack would do her much good. A few measly bandages, two rations, and a few credits. Enough to keep someone alive long enough for help to come, but was help even coming? 

Clipping the lightsaber to her belt, the leather darkened by smoke, her clothing burned in some places. Her cloak receiving the worst of the damage, and so she unclipped it letting it drop as she began pushing weakly off of the plane side, she stumbled along the unfamiliar ground. Her left hand coming to the comlink secured on the right wrist, and pressing down, "Master?... Commander Wolffe?... Boost?.. Comet?" Each name sent more fear, and for once hiding or pushing the emotion away was the least of her concerns, instead it was rawly coursing through her veins. Like ice claiming it's victim and slowly disabling them to comply with its wishes. 

Where was everyone? The mission had been going so well. Had they all perished in an accident? What had happened? 

Dropping her hand she glanced around the area. No one was around. No ships. Not a single thing to indicate where on this Force forsaken world she was and how close to a base she could be. After a moment, she slung the pack over her head, and started in what direction seemed to be slightly more traveled than the rest. Only given away, by the trampled leaves on the muddy pathway.

A loose curl fell down from the high braid she had done only that morning. Had it even been that morning? She tucked it behind her ear, ignoring the way the blood smeared on her ear. The most logical thing would have been to meditate. Reach out with the force and try to sense her master or men, but the strain on her body felt as though if she tried, she was going to end up unconscious again and at the mercy of whoever found her. 

Bringing her comlink to her lips, she pressed on the familiar button again, frowning at the static, "Master Plo?... Commander?... Anyone?"

It felt traitorous to say, but the padawan in that moment felt more like a child than she ever had before. A child trapped in a war, fighting for her life, when no child should have ever been in that position. She wasn't a warrior. She wasn't blocking out the emotions that could cause Jedi to stumble in their walk with the light. She was terrified and completely alone. 

It was only moments later that, the teenager found herself sinking to the forest floor, and leaning against the nearest tree for support. Her head was pounding, her vision blurring once again, and admist all of that, her stomach wanted to purge whatever poor rations where still in them. 

"...mmander… Comm-... Ca-" The words were staticky and hardly understandable, but they were there. Someone had made it. 

The unfocused teary gray orbs closed and she slowly brought the comlink back up to her mouth, "I can hear you.. Can you hear me?"

Void static filled the line once again and the frustrated sound that escaped was borderline a sob. 

_ It was a normal mission. They had dropped early and fast enough the droids stood no chance of catching them. She had followed orders. She had stuck to the flight pattern. She had been in contact. She had… She…  _

It was a sucker punch as the scattered memories filled her head. No. No it wasn't possible. Plo Koon had loved those men as though they were his own sons. He had never treated them below human, or like Amethyst mattered more than them. No.. She was confused. When she went down she had hit her head. She could have memory problems.

They wouldn't have turned on their Jedi like that. She stumbled up, she had to move. She had to find a way back to something. She had to get to the jedi temple. She forced herself to walk the destroyed pathway. Dreaming, was what it felt like. As though she had no real control over what she was experiencing. 

Watching night begin to fall and the sun begin to set, only forced her footsteps to be harder and faster. How long had she been walking? Realistically she knew it hadn't been long, but physically her body protested as though she had been walking for days. So when she caught a glimpse of the gleaming reflection metal, she was beyond relieved. Stumbling a bit, a small sigh escaped at seeing the familiar armor next to x wings she had grown to love flying, but wasn't such a fan of crashing in, "Commander!" 

It was meant to be a yell, but it was hardly more than a sound of excitement. Excitement that quickly vanished at the next site that greeted her. The limp form of her master, crumpled to the ground. The familiar three forms gathered over it. It was dishonorable. Plo Koon did not deserve to lay dead in the dirt, but before she could form a proper sentence, she was staring at three blasters.

Cold helmets staring at her. Her hands trembling as she reached for her lightsaber, "It's me. It's Amethyst! What are you doing?"

The tremor in her voice, was heart breaking. Betraying the strong persona she wore, and giving her the appearance of her actual age. No older than when some teenagers began to gain independence. At the first round of blaster fire, she activated her saber, blocking two, but missing the third, pain erupting on her arm. 

Stretching out her hand and accessing the force was harder than she had ever remembered. It was normally like breathing, and now she felt like she was drowning and fighting for air. She summoned what little strength she had and pushed the three men back. 

Not strong enough to hurt, but to distract, and she made a run for the first x-wing. Punching the first coordinates that came to mind.

Melody. Any outer rim planet. Plo Koon had taken her there for a mission and the people were loyal to him. If her men turned on her, there was no telling who else had been turned on. The temple could have been compromised. 

It was only when she hit hyperspace, that she allowed herself to break into sobs. More accurately wails, screams that tore her throat raw, and eventually sent her spiraling into the blissful blackness of her unconscious mind.


	2. Chapter Two

_ "Amethyst, if you want to make it to being a padawan-" _

_ "Meditating is so boring Master Plo!" The voice was pitched into a soft whine as the gray eyes flew open, staring at the Kel Dor with narrowed eyes.  _

_ "Being a Jedi isn't about fun. We all have duties we are bound to youngling. Recite the code again." The Jedi Master had to hide the amusement in his eyes. Amethyst was not a long way from being an age where she could be chosen as a Padawan. She was bright, but her focus was a concern for him. If she was around any overwhelming amount of sensory experiences, she would lose her focus on mediation, or her current project. It wouldn't be such a problem if they weren't in the middle of a war. As it stood she was a risk, and yet something in his spirit was unrested at the idea of the child ending up in the Agricorps.  _

_ Her eyes rolled and a protesting groan escaped at the order. Her form straightening up as her hands rested on her knees, "There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force. But I don't understand master." _

_ "What don't you understand youngling?" _

_ "It doesn't make sense. We all have emotions. Even you. The Galaxy is in a war which would breed chaos. Passion is what every living creature has. It is passion that ensures we aren't stuck in a dull world. Artists, writers, Senators, insurgents, Jedi, and Sith. Each has a passion within them. So how can the code deny such things?" _

_ "Perhaps if you paid attention in your studies you'd have the answers Amethyst… Go run the course one more time and then we will break for lunch." Yet the Jedi Master couldn't shake the questions that she had asked.  _

A startled gasp escaped as she heard the bellowing of the warning sirens, her ship was throwing her. Her eyes blinked to focus on the control panel, before jerking the plane up. Kriff, how long had she been out? Melody was several systems out. She sank back as she watched the familiar planet fill her vision. It was the closest thing she had to home this moment.

The radio crackled to life, "This is Melody Tower 1, please identify yourself."

"This is Amethyst, Padawan of Plo Koon, requesting landing."

The dead silence that filled the cockpit was more lonely than waking up on the beach alone because at least the fire had been crackling, absorbing what was left of her life and adoptive family, and leaving a trail of ashes to the sky. An offering for many generations ever-growing level of sins.

"You are cleared to land in hanger two."

"Thank you." The words were hushed and landing was more of a second nature than accessing the force at the current moment. She pushed open the cockpit, crawling out and sliding onto her feet, swinging the emergency pack over her shoulder, "I need a hearing with the princess… Tell her is in regards to Republic business."

The guards shared a look between the two of them, the shorter of the two speaking up, "The queen is not accepting anything in regard to the Republic for the next few weeks."

Her bloodstained hand came up, her form wavering as she stretched it out towards them. Mustering and begging for the force to provide her strength, "You will take me to see the queen."

The first indication of the success was the hazy eyes and stilled movements. Followed by the repeated, slightly edited phrase, "We will take you to see the queen."

She stumbled alongside the pair of them, stepping into the throne room. Sinking against the nearest wall. Breathing in shaky breaths, "I told everyone I was to be left alone today. Unless we have an at-" The fiery words, accompanied by the long curls of red hair as the queen turned to address her, "Amethyst."

The word was breathed and the padawan's misery only grew at the kind tone, "I-I'm sorry to intrude.. The… There was an attack on the republic today.."

The warm blue eyes widened at the news and she stepped forward, guiding the young teenager to sit in the chair, "I haven't received any news. Where is your master?" The queen's hands gently touched the blood-stained, matted hair. Gracing over the many bruises, and cuts on her young face, "Shush shush… Just breathe. Sit and breathe."

The sob tore at the teenager's throat again, "The men… They turned on us. Shot us out of the sky.. I crashed on one of the beaches… Mas-Master… Plo didn't make it…"

The queen's hands trembled as she knelt down in front of Amethyst, "Amethyst, it's okay… I'll make some calls. Let me call a medic for you."

She recognized the faint movement of nodding her head, but it didn't feel like she was the one shaking her head, "Thank you Miss Phoenyx."

The queen rose and grabbed her small comlink, "Jasper, can you come to my office? You'll need your bag…. No. Not for me…. I'll explain more when you are here… Please hurry."

Setting down the comlink, the queen turned taking in the sight before her. Pushing away the panic in her heart that was growing, "Amethyst please excuse me for just a moment. I'll be right there… My medic will be here in a few moments."

Her footsteps were unsteady as she stepped into the separate room in her office. Walls lined with books. She pressed a hand to her mouth, stifling the sorrowful sound that wanted out. She punched the familiar frequencies into her comlink, "Rex?... Kix?..." Static filtered over the line and she closed her eyes. 

Amethyst could just barely make out the words, muffled through the walls. She drew her knees up, her eyes trained on the door, hand gripping at the lightsaber. The sound of blood rushing by her ears, sending her body trembling. At the door pushing open, she forced herself up to her feet and activated her lightsaber.

"M-Hey! It's alright! I'm a medic. My name is Jasper, I work for Miss Phoenyx… What's your name?"

The cold gray eyes were unwavering, as her grip tightened on her hilt. Swallowing the lump in her throat as she watched him. He wasn't them. His skin was a darker olive-toned than her men's had been. His eyes a forest green, black curls hanging just over his eyes, "Ame-Amethyst."

His form leaned down as he set the bag on the floor, tugging his jacket over to show the red patch sewn into the dark material, "Amethyst, that's a beautiful stone. Rare out here…. Le-"

"Stop! Just… stop." As quick as she had drawn her weapon, she released the button, fell back to sitting down, "I-I'm sorry…. I just… You caught me off guard." 

"It's alright… Can you tell me what happened?" The green eyes flashed in worry as he took in the many wounds across her form.

Her tongue rolled across her lip, removing some of the dried blood. She tilted her head down, "An… An accident."

"I can work with an accident.. Stay awake for me. Tell me about you… Talk about anything you want."

Amethyst's heart sank as she watched him kneel down, grabbing at the bag. She closed her eyes, "I'm… I'm…" Who was she? Her entire life had been the order and this was very far from this. She was a padawan. She was a peacekeeper, a warrior in training. She was… She was a child fighting a war, she didn't ask to. She didn't remember her family. She didn't know where she was from. All she knew, was that she was Amethyst the Jedi Padawan.

"Jasper, Can you stay with her? There is an emergency I need to handle. I won't be long, I promise." The Queen's eyes were teary and she gathered up several documents, "If either of my husbands comm for me, put them through to the throne room. Amethyst, I'll be back before nightfall. It will be okay."

"Yes, your highness." He watched her duck out of the room, "Alright Tes…" He frowned as the unfamiliar, spilt second nickname slipped off the tip of his tongue, before shaking his head, as though it would remove any distraction. He sighed and cleared his throat. "Focus on me. What's your favorite color?" 

"Green… What's yours?"

Her attention was much more entwined to replaying what had happened that morning. Her mind answering questions, but hardly remembering what she was saying or why.

Jasper's hand was steady as he pulled the lightsaber from her own, and set it on the floor, stretching her arm out. He reached down drawing and preparing a hypo. Quickly injecting it into the bruised skin, leaning up, bracing the back of her neck, as the drug took effect. He showed the lightsaber into his bag, and hooked his bag to his belt, easily scooping up her small form. 

"Who the hell did this to you?" The words were mumbled and there was no one to hear or respond, but he didn't care. This was more than an accident, and he intended to find out as much as he could before she woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments or suggestions! I look forward to them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my OC, and a cosplay in progress. Comments greatly appreciated!


End file.
